


Where My Loyalties Lay

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Recent chaos has Lucy agitated, Flynn tries to get her back on her feet.





	Where My Loyalties Lay

He knew they’d have to talk the moment she stormed into the abandoned house without caring is anyone was seeing her. He rushed to get inside and made sure to lock the door behind him, checked the windows to see if there was anyone with a modern gun ready to take a shot at them and it was only when he was satisfied that he turned to watch her.

Lucy was pacing around the place, clearly anxious to find something to do with herself, “They should be here by now”

“They’ll find us soon enough” he assured, eyes focused on her expression, “Lucy”

She didn’t react, still looking for something to get herself busy with.

“Lucy, what is it?”

“There’s nothing wrong”

“Now that was a lie and a bad one. You’re not even trying” Garcia said and saw her stop and turn to him. 

She took a moment before meeting his eyes, “You say that because I can’t hide things from you”

He was unable to fight back a smile at her confession, a hint of a smile on her own lips. 

The historian shook her head then, any trace of joy fading, “These missions have been a mess”

The former NSA shifted his weight between his legs and waited, licking his lips, “Is this because of the fight I had with Wyatt? Or is it because of the Wickham thing? I wasn’t trying to provoke him, Lucy,” he gave her a shrug, “it was out before I thought about it”

She shot him a look, the smile on her lips telling him he didn’t believe it for a second, “Sure, Sir Fitzwilliam Darcy,” her features grew serious again, “I know why you fought Wyatt, I don’t blame you, but Christopher has to give an order on Jessica”

“I don’t intend to kill her, but we won’t let her risk you or Rufus”

“I know you won’t”

“The problem is that Wyatt doesn’t know that”

She didn’t have to answer, “He got his wife back and is afraid of losing her again. I need him to focus, to work with us and not like we are the enemy”

Flynn supported his hands on the cable of his sword, “I don’t think Wyatt will go rogue on us, Lucy”

Her eyes focused on his and made him raise an eyebrow.

“You think he will”

“I think he might”

“Lucy,...”

“Wouldn’t you?” she questioned them, “If it was to be with your family, would you leave?”

Garcia paused, licked his lips and studied her for a lingering moment, “The war doesn’t end with my family. I told you once what I’d do, they would never be truly safe as long as Rittenhouse exists. I’d protect them, but I’m not the same man, I can’t go back, and I have a mission: to defeat Rittenhouse and to keep this team safe”

“What happens when the team fails you? When you don’t know who’s a friend?”

“I have myself and I know what to do” he stated, then took a step forward, “Also, I’ve seen History change and every time it changed, something remained the same”

“What?” she searched for the answer in his eyes.

Flynn gave her a small smile, “The Journal. No matter what happened, I still could remember it and what it said. At some point, a version of you trusted me enough to give me this mission. The world can go to hell, Lucy, but I know where my loyalties lay”

Lucy saw and frowned when he went down on one knee, then took his sword, held it by the blade with skill, “What are you doing?” she questioned in a mutter.

Garcia kissed the iron before taking it in both his hands and presenting to her, than lowering his gaze to the floor, “The world may fall apart, this team may fall apart, but as long as I remember this mission and as long as you want me to stand by you, you’ll have my sword, Lucy. You have my sword, my word, my gun and whatever it takes to defend you and your cause” his eyes met hers and found her speechless, “I, Garcia Flynn, pledge my sword to you, Lucy Preston”

There was a moment before she came back to herself, “Stand up, please” her cheeks were going pink.

He did as told and got his sword back in place.

“Thank you,” she told and Garcia smiled.

“Anytime, Ms. Bennet”

The historian rolled her eyes, “At least you made Rufus be Bingley”

As if summoned, Rufus broke through the door, Wyatt right behind him, “Oh, good, you’re here. We’ve got a sleeper situation”

“What happened?” Preston asked.

“Let’s just say we need to Flynn It Up” Carlin answered

And Garcia smiled, he got his gun out in one hand and his sword on the other and made his way towards the entrance, “Okay, where are we going?”

“I’m not going,” Rufus told, giving Lucy a look, “I’m staying with Lucy”

The former NSA gave a shrug then turned to Lucy, “Well, Ms. Bennet, Mr. Bingley, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll have to pull the Rhett Butler”

“I already used that one” commented Wyatt.

“Really?” questioned Garcia, “Because you’re definitely not Rhett”

“Totally Wilkes” commented Rufus.

“My point exactly,” said Flynn.

“Guys, the sleeper” reminded Lucy.

“Right” Garcia smirked, “Don’t wait up, kids, we’ll be right back”

He walked out the door.

“Why do we keep the creep again?” Logan questioned.

Preston crossed her arms over her chest.

“Because he can shoot and he Flynns It Up and he’s a smart ass,” Rufus said, “I know he’s garbage, but we kinda need him”

“Sleeper, Wyatt,” the historian said again making the soldier face her.

“Yes, ma’am”

The other two watched as he left.

“If Flynn is Rhett and Wyatt is Ashley, who am I?” Rufus questioned, then turned to Lucy narrowing his eyes, “Are you Scarlett? Wait, am I  auntie Pittypat? Lucy? Lucy? Who am I? Lucy, where are you going? Am I Pittypat?”


End file.
